Memories of the Future
by Jamie Evans
Summary: Post "Prince Charmed" after piper kicks Chris out, Chris gets kidnapped by his older twice-blessed brother. Wyatt tries to make Chris come to the dark side by torturing him. Can the Charmed Ones and Leo save Chris in time? Better summery inside!
1. Abandoned

Disclaimer: People! It's called Fan Fiction for a reason! If you need any more proof that I DON'T own Charmed, then you have some serious issues!

Hey Guys! I've wanted to write this FanFic for quite some time now, but life kind of got in the way. I don't know how often I will be able to update, I don't know if I'll keep writing this at all actually. It depends on the feedback that I get from you guys. So please review. Constructive Criticism is always welcome!

This story beta-ed by the most awesome beta in the world... SkyHaze (Thank you!)

Warning- This story has many spoilers for most of season 6 and maybe some from other seasons but I can't think of any right now. Also, there might be content not suitable for younger people, hence the rating.

Summery- After getting kicked out by piper, Chris gets kidnapped by his older, twice-blessed brother. Wyatt decides that torturing Chris is the only way to get him to join him in his plot to take over the world. During the torture, Chris has flashbacks about how things used to be before Wyatt turned evil, and after he turned evil. But when someone else that is very unexpected comes from the future to make the charmed ones believed Chris, can the charmed ones and Leo figure out where Chris is and save him in time, or will they be too late, and find that Chris has already turned his back on a better future.

MEMORIES OF THE FUTURE

Chapter 1- Abandoned

Chris's eyes blinked furiously as he tried to keep the tears from falling. The events that just happened kept running through his head. _I understand them not trusting me, with all that happened, but did they really have to kick me out? God I screwed up big time! My own family hates me!_

He kept picking his things up off of the dusty floor of the back room in P3 and throwing them into an old suite case he had lying around. He doubted that the sisters would allow him to stay in this old storage room. _I mean, mom told me she never wanted to see me again, right?_ He hated hearing those words, and thinking of them just brought more tears into his eyes.

He had finished putting everything into his worn out suite case when he heard someone come through the front door of the club. _Crap! Mom must be opening up the club. Forgot it opens at seven!_ He quickly closed his suite case and orbed out just in time to see Piper come into the small storage room and look up at him. She hadn't had time to say anything, but Chris knew that if he had been there any longer, he would have gotten a long Piper lecture.

He orbed to the first place that popped into his mind, The Golden Gate Bridge. He stood there looking over the city, trying to forget how it looked after Wyatt had destroyed it all. He remembered all the death and destruction that his twice-blessed older brother had brought on the place that he had called home. The scene that had sent shivers down his spine. _Hopefully I won't have to go back to that,_ he thought to himself, as he laid down his suite case. _If only I can make it on time._ He had known that what happened to Wyatt happened before he was born, but he hadn't told the sisters. Well, what have I told the sisters?

Everything Chris had said from the moment he had stepped out of that portal had been a lie. But it's not like he could tell the sisters the truth! That would have been a disaster! "Hi I'm Chris, your future son and nephew that has come back to the past to save his big brother, your other son. Who, by the way, has become the source of all evil and has destroyed all of San Francisco, and half the world. And not to mention, ordered the attacks that killed you and your families." _Yeah, that would have been the perfect thing to say!_

No, Chris could not have told them the truth, even if it killed him to lie to his family. But right now, he could not think about them. Right now, he had to think about the issue that mattered most, the reason why he came here, only to receive distrust and hatred from his family.

Wyatt.

Now that the sisters and Leo no longer wanted to help, it was going to take a lot longer to save him, especially with the deadline so close. God, the stupid deadline still loomed over his head. He needed to be conceived. Because you just can't cease to exist at a time like this. It just doesn't cut it.

But Chris knew he couldn't do this big of a job by himself. That's why he went to the sisters in the first place. Because if he hadn't needed any help, he would have steered clear of his family the whole time and did it by himself. But it just doesn't work that way.

So now, he needed help, and fast, if he was ever going to save his brother and make the future worth looking forward to. "I'm going to save you Wyatt." He thought out loud to himself, but apparently, someone had heard him.

"But I don't want to be saved, Christopher." a voice from behind him said.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED CHARMED 

Chris turned around to attack, but it was too late. Wyatt threw a potion down at Chris's feet. A grayish cloud surrounded Chris, and then slowly vanished. Chris tried to throw his brother using his telekinesis, but the power didn't work.

"What the hell did you do to me?" He asked Wyatt. Wyatt stared at him for a moment, and then grinned.

"Isn't it obvious Christopher? It's the potion that blocks your powers, temporarily."

Chris's face paled. If he didn't have his power, that means that can't orb off the bridge, he can't escape.

"I see you're surprised to see me here. Well, what did you expect? I didn't like the way your little visit ended last time. So I decided to come back, and give you one last chance to join me."

"I told you before, Wyatt, I will never join you. And if that's all you came to ask of me, then you might as well go, because the answer is still no. Besides, I'm busy."

"Busy with what? It's not like you have the sisters to go back to. Didn't they kick you out?

Chris stared at him, "How did you know that?"

"Let's just say... I've been here awhile."

"You've been spying on me?"

"Well, I wanted to see how far you were in changing time. But it doesn't seem like you've made any progress. In fact, the only things that you have really managed to do are make your own family hate you, and screw up your own existence."

Chris was getting very annoyed now. _I don't have time for this!_ "Yeah, that's why I'm busy, so I can make progress. So if you don't mind, I'd like my powers back so I can go do what I came here to do. And, how did you get here anyway? I took the time traveling spell with me, so you couldn't follow me." _Which obviously didn't work!_

"Christopher, you should know by now that I have memorized almost every single spell in the Book of Shadows."

_Dammit! Why the hell didn't I think of that? _"Well you're wasting your time, because I'll never join you. So again, if you'd please, my powers?"

"Oh, I forgot how naive you can be Christopher." Wyatt said softly, an evil grin etching on his lips. "You really think that I'm just going to let you go? This might be my last chance to get you to turn, and I won't pass it up. So if you don't come to me by choice," demons shimmered in around us in a circle, "then I am taking you by force."


	2. The Torture Begins

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN CHARMED

A/n- I still don't know if I'm going to keep going with this story, it is all up to you guys who are the reviewers now…

This chapter has content that might not be suitable for children. The content is minor torture that _will _get worse in the future, just a warning. Also, there is some swearing in here, just another warning that I forgot to mention in the first chapter.

MEMOERIES OF THE FUTURE

Chapter 2- The Torture Begins

_Oh god, no!_ Was the only thing Chris could think as demons grabbed him from behind. He tried to fight back, but there were too many. So he did the first thing that he always did when he was in a situation like this.

"Leo!" he called. But it was no use. Leo wouldn't come. He never came.

The last thing Chris remembered was Wyatt smiling evilly at him, the demons shimmering him away to a cold dark cave in the underworld, and his head smacking the hard stone floor.

When Chris finally came to, he found himself in a dark stone room. He was lying on his back, and was on top of which seemed to be a table. He tried to move his arms to get up, but found that they were strapped to the table, along with his legs. _Crap, what the hell is Wyatt going to do with me?_ He looked around, turning his head in odd angles, to see if there was anyone else in the room with him. But the room was empty.

He did notice a large metal machine close to the table he was strapped to. There were metal wires running from the table to the machine. He tried to get a closer look at the machine and saw a lot of buttons, dials, and meters on it. It looked like a control base of some sort. He might not have really cared about that, but the fact that he was strapped to the thing it controlled probably wasn't a good thing.

He tried to orb out, but found he was unable to. _Dammit! I still can't use my God-damned powers!_

He strained his ears to see if he could hear a sound. He heard the distant voices of people talking. _They're probably deciding what they're going to do to me._ The thought sent shivers down his spine. He remembered what his twice-blessed older brother had done to him last time he had tried to turn him. He really didn't want to think about that right now.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming, echoing down the hallway towards the room he was held in. _Please, anyone but Wyatt!_ He thought desperately. Unfortunately, if anyone had heard his private pleas, they must have not really cared, because it was Wyatt who walked into the room a second later.

"Oh Christopher, I see you're finally awake. You've been out for about five hours."

"What the hell are you going to do to me Wyatt?"

"That's just like you, Chrissy. Right to the point as always..." He stared at his little brother for a moment with a mocking grin. After figuring out that Chris wasn't going to respond, he continued. "Ok, well I have decided that you have denied me for the last time. I may be your brother, but one can only take so much hatred," he paused.

Chris looked annoyed, "Your point?"

"My point, Christopher, is that I'm tired of just talking to you. I don't know why I ever thought I could get you to join me willingly. You were always too stubborn, so, I've decided to try a new approach."

"And what the hell might that be?" Chris tried to ask angrily, but his voice was shaking too hard. _Oh god, this can't be good._

Wyatt walked over to the metal machine turned one of the dials up. Then he reached over and pushed one of the small buttons.

Suddenly, electric currents started running through Chris's body. It made every cell in Chris's body feel as if it were on fire. He felt a scream rise into his throat as Wyatt turned the dial more, making him feel as if someone where stabbing him repeatedly everywhere. But he wouldn't shout out, he wouldn't give his older brother the pleasure.

His vision started to go blurry, partly from the pain, and partly from the tears that were forming in his eyes. He closed his eyes tightly to keep his them from falling, but it didn't help. Chris couldn't take it anymore. As Wyatt turned the dial more, Chris's pride sank, and he screamed. His brother just smiled.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to Chris, Wyatt turned the dial all the way down, and the electric current vanished. But Chris's pain didn't. He still felt as though his body were on fire, and as if there were a thousand knives piercing him. He had barely any time to notice that Wyatt had stopped, when the scent of burn flesh met his nose. The smell made him gag.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it?"

Chris slowly turned his head toward his twenty-four year old brother, who had a stupid smirk on his face. This made Chris want to say some smart comment like, "Go screw yourself Wyatt," but decided against it. That would just make Wyatt mad, and that would mean another visit with "electricity," and he really didn't like the idea of that.

No, instead, Chris just stared at his older brother, urging him silently to just say whatever the hell he had to say.

"No smart-assed comment Chris? Maybe you have matured since your last visit."

_You, bastard!_ Chris thought to himself, still unable -and unwilling- to speak.

"Maybe another jolt will get you to speak..."

Before Chris could protest, Wyatt reached down and turned the very unfriendly dial, and more pain shot threw Chris's body.

TBC...

A/n: Thank you for reading; I really hope you enjoyed the first and second Chapters! This is my first "serious story" that I've decided to publish. So please, no flames, because those are hurtful, not helpful. But I do greatly accept constructive criticism.

Also, I don't know the next time I can update, so I really don't know how long I'm going to make you wait...

I'm not updating until I get at least 5 reviews... so go ahead click that little box right down there, go on, click it! You know you want to...


	3. Bloody Cuts

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN CHARMED**

a/n: I know… you probably think that I disappeared of the face of the earth… but nope, I'm still here! And I am SO SORRY that it took so long to get this chapter up! But I have been very busy… my first year of high school has been tough and I haven't been able to type, but I promise that once summer comes, updates will be getting faster and faster! So until then… please enjoy the chapters that I can get posted… again sorry, please enjoy this chapter!

a/n: and also, I am putting this up without it being beta-ed… I wanted to get it up as soon as possible. So I'm sorry if there are any mistakes or if something doesn't really make sense, I promise to repost this chapter later after it is beta-ed. So yeah, just a warning.

Memories of the future- Chapter 3-Bloody Cuts

Chris shifted carefully on his metal bed, trying to get in a comfier position. Wyatt's torture had really done a number on him and his whole body ached with pain. Burns covered his skin and his wrists were raw from the straps holding him down. He almost yelped when his muscles moved in an uncomfortable position, but he kept the scream down. _I will not give Wyatt the satisfaction. _Chris thought as his body slowly relaxed on the table, the pain lessening with every deep breath that he took.

Just when he had been finally feeling a little better, he heard foots steps pounding down the hall towards his cell. _Oh god, no! _Chris wouldn't admit it to anybody, in fact he probably wouldn't accept it himself, but he was scared, terrified even, of the other torture devises that his brother had planned. He had experienced them already and he wasn't looking forward to going through that again. Just then, he thought of something. _My powers!_ He reminded himself, _the potion Wyatt threw at me has probably worn off by now! _

Chris was right, and he started to slowly disappear in a blue cloud of orbs. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough, Wyatt had already marched in to the room and grabbed Chris's orbs and pulled him back down to solid form.

"Huh, that was a close one, and to think, I was just about to give you this too." Wyatt held up a syringe with the same grayish liquid that was in the potion that Wyatt had thrown at him. Quickly, Wyatt pushed the tiny needle into to exposed portion of Chris's neck. "You won't be going anywhere soon, little brother."

Chris didn't say anything; he just looked menacingly into Wyatt's cruel eyes.

"Not gonna talk? That's not good Chrissy… I need you to answer my _very important_ question!"

"And what would that be?" Chris asked, his gaze not wavering from his older brother's face."

Wyatt put his face right up next to Chris's and asked, "Will you join me now Chris?, his eyes showing a little bit of hope.

Chris put his face even closer to Wyatt's and whispered, "Not a chance."

Wyatt sighed, and then he started dragging Chris over to a wall with rusty looking chains bolted onto it. "That's too bad Chris…" Wyatt sighed again, "I was really hoping that you wouldn't make me do this." Wyatt started chaining Chris to the wall, Chris tried to fight back, but his struggling was useless, he was still too weak form the torture that Wyatt had inflicted on him before.

Once Wyatt was done Chaining Chris to the wall, he stepped back to look at him. Chris was chained both of his arms stretched out on either side of him, and his feet chained together below him.

"Just like old times, huh brother?" Wyatt asked him, a crazy smirk on his face.

"Shut the hell up!" Chris said with venom in his voice.

"Oops! Looked like I hit a nerve there! Oh well… Chris, you know what comes next, are you sure you don't want to change you mind about joining me?"

"I already told you, no! Can't you just accept that and let me go! I'm trying to _save you _Wyatt!"

"And I already told _you _Chris, I don't want to be saved!" Wyatt said as he pulled a long knife out of his pocket, "Now, let's get on with this." He walked slowly over to Chris and held up his knife, and then he cut a large rib down Chris's shirt. He carefully took the shirt of and tossed it to the ground behind him. Then he held up the knife again. Chris looked up at the ceiling, not wanting to see the next part.

Suddenly, he felt the knife slice across his chest three times. He felt a scream rising in his throat but again, he wouldn't let it escape his lips. His chest burned as the knife kept slicing across his body, leaving slowly bleeding cuts behind. As more wounds were inflicted, he felt a warm liquid run down his chest, onto his pants and then slowly dripping onto the floor. He knew the red sticky substance was his blood but blood didn't bother him, not anymore.

Finally, after about twenty slashes across Chris's chest, Wyatt stopped. He looked at the damage that he had done to his little brother's body. Then he slowly walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Chris, thinking he had a little bit of time for rest before Wyatt came back, let his head drop against his chest and closed his eyes. But he was wrong; he didn't have as much time as he thought he had. Not long after Wyatt had left, he came back followed by two demons. Chris guessed that they were his brother's men.

Wyatt stopped in front of Chris and looked at him strait in the eyes. The two demons stopped behind him, watching Chris as well.

"I will ask you again, will you join me?" Wyatt asked.

"You're beginning… to sound… like a broken record." Chris responded softly. He tried to keep his voice as steady as possible but it still sounded like he was in pain.

"Just answer my question Chris!" Wyatt yelled loudly, causing Chris to flinch, he wasn't expecting Wyatt to yell.

"There is no way in _hell _that I would _ever _join you!" Chris screamed, trying to get the point out to his older brother.

Wyatt looked at his brother for a long time with a sad expression on his face, finally he sighed, "Fine then Chris, if that's how you want it." He turned and faced the two demons that were standing behind him. "You can do whatever you want to him, just don't kill him…" Then he quickly left the room and shut the door behind him.

Chris's mind went completely blank with fear as he watched the two demons slowly approach him.

a/n: ok, I know it's short, but remember, I don't have a lot of time to type. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll to get the next chapter out as soon as possible! Until then, please review!


End file.
